


5 nocy, kiedy Obi-wan pił i jedna, kiedy nie

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Obi-wan pije, aby nie myśleć o tym, co zrobił na Mustafarze.





	5 nocy, kiedy Obi-wan pił i jedna, kiedy nie

**Author's Note:**

> #nie_shipuję  
> ...no dobra, już dobra, przyznaję się: shipuję Obikiny.

1\. butelka.  
"Byłeś wybrańcem!"  
Wódka przyjemnie pali w gardło. Pali, ha ha. Obi-wan krzywo uśmiecha się na ten ironiczny dobór słów. Wciąż myśli o ostatnich wydarzeniach i wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że wydarzyły się naprawdę. Przecież to niemożliwe. Anakin nigdy by nie zdradził Zakonu. Nie porzuciłby swojej ukochanej Padmé. Nie stanąłby przeciwko Obiemu, swojemu przyjacielowi, mentorowi i jednej z najbliższych osób. Może to sen? Może halucynacje? Musi jutro iść z Anakinem do jakiegoś klubu się odstresować. Och, nie pójdą... 

2\. butelka.   
"Nienawidzę cię!"  
Po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobił! Po latach współpracy, po każdej ze wspólnych misji! Nawzajem ratowali sobie tyłki. Wspólnie walczyli o życie i wspólnie świętowali kolejne zwycięstwo. Zawsze po tej samej stronie, mimo różnic, które ich dzieliły. Dlaczego on musiał to zniszczyć?! Bo przecież musiało wyjść na jego, pieprzony uparciuch! Jakby słuchał Obiego, jakby słuchał Rady Jedi, jakby miał choćby odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku, ale nie! Lepiej iść jak kretyn za starym głupim kanclerzem, który twierdzi, że Moc jest jak magiczny pyłek, spełniający marzenia. W sumie... zasłużył sobie na to! Dobrze mu tak, za te wszystkie zbrodnie!

3\. butelka.  
"Z mojego punktu widzenia to Jedi są źli!"  
Może gdyby Obi-wan miał więcej czasu, to udałoby mu się przekonać Anakina. Owszem, Jedi nie byli idealni, czasem mieli swoje gorsze momenty, ale... Ale nie musiał od razu przechodzić na Ciemną Stronę. Może udałoby się mu nakłonić Radę Jedi, może Anakin mógłby zostać mistrzem... Może wystarczyłaby szczera rozmowa, wyjaśnienie wątpliwości, rozwianie iluzji kłamstw... Na wszystkie gwiazdy, gdyby tylko Mocą dało się cofnąć czas! Gdyby tylko mógł dostać jeszcze jedną szansę! Anakina dało się uratować... Na pewno da radę, przecież wszystko nie może być już stracone!

4\. butelka  
"Byłeś moim bratem, Anakinie! Kochałem cię!"  
Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, kłamstwa. Po pierwsze Obi-wan nawet teraz miał problemy przyznać się przed sobą samym, ale... to było więcej niż braterstwo. Znacznie więcej. Mimo tego, że wiedział, że Anakin ma żonę i że jest z nią szczęśliwy, nie potrafił nie czuć tego... czegoś. Za każdym razem jak patrzył na uśmiech swojego padawana, sam nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu, a od serca promieniowało ciepło. Co z tego, kiedy kodeks Jedi zakazywał przywiązania? Zresztą Anakin i tak przecież nie zostawiłby żony. Dla kogo? Dla mistrza, który nawet nie potrafił go powstrzymać przed upadkiem? Z którym ciągle tylko się kłócił? I tak nie odwzajemniłby uczuć. A Obi-wan z każdym dniem cierpiałby coraz bardziej z miłości, wiedząc, że Anakin, choć jest tak blisko, nigdy nie będzie jego. Ale Skywalker nie żyje. Nic już nie ma znaczenia. Nic nie ma sensu. 

5\. butelka  
"To koniec, Anakinie."  
Mógł go zabić. Powinien wtedy go dobić. Nie kierować się żadnymi kodeksami Jedi i wyższymi celami, a zwykłą ludzką empatią. Jak mógł zostawić kalekę na pewną, lecz powolną śmierć? Wręcz bardzo powolną, kto by go tam znalazł, wśród lawy i skał? Nawet wykrwawianie było utrudnione, bo lawa przypaliła rany. Mógł litościwie odebrać mu życie, a nie uciec jak tchórz. Niemniej teraz jest już za późno. Jedyne, co pozostało, to wierzyć, że Ani mu wybaczy. I że jeśli spotkają się kiedyś jako duchy Mocy, pogodzą się.

6\. bute-  
Chlupot cieczy o brzeg muszli wydaje się Obiemu cholernie głośny w pustym mieszkaniu. Butelka za butelką, każda resztka alkoholu skitrana na mieszkaniu wędruje do kanalizacji. Nie będzie więcej pił.   
Dla Anakina.

**Author's Note:**

> ...oczywiście jak na kłamcę i alkusa przystało, zbyt długo w tym postanowieniu nie wytrwał.  
>  Ale Ani i tak stwierdził, że liczą się chęci <3


End file.
